Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a technology that uses radio waves to transfer data between a tag and an interrogator. The tag may be attached to an object. Data transferred from the tag may be used for identifying and tracking the object. The tag and interrogator may be used to track and identify, for example, inventory, assets, people, animals, etc.